


family issues

by Slytherinprincess26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinprincess26/pseuds/Slytherinprincess26
Summary: one shots which will eventually intertwine and become one. Details the struggles of the weasley-potter clan. More exiting then it sound I promise





	family issues

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning.

Rose shook in the window over looking the 3 story drop to the ground. The burgundy coloured blood pouring from her wrists, hitting the wooden day seat she stood on. She gave a manic laugh, thinking about how her mum would kill her for the stains it would leave. A lone tear ran down her cheek, she was ready to leave this cruel unloving world. She wondered what they would all say. Taking a step forward she plunged downwards too her death. Her body lie broken and bruised on the stone she had fallen apon. Rose was finally free.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She lay there. Tears streaming from her hazel eyes. She felt the hands of her lover trace patterns on her tummy. Her mass of brown curls spewed over his chest. she knew his gray steely eyes where trained on her aging body. Her fingers interlocked with his. The pain her only daughters death had brought to her heart spilled onto the pillows. The abandonment of her alcoholic husband and the shell of a son locked up in secure holdings. She just wanted to forget. Her lovers forgiving arms let her register she was safe and that for the time they shared together they would be alone. They could forget the world.


End file.
